Tortura
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: [Lemon] Amaru ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer para doblegar al Mayor de los hermanos Gecko.


Tortuta.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, se encontraba atado a una cama de pies y manos con grilletes y cadenas que estaban clavados a las paredes, en lo que parecía una habitación oscura. De repente una luz iluminaba un poco esa habitación solo revelando que estaba completamente desnudo.

-Aparece ya, pedazo de mierda -dijo molesto

-Vaya parece que ya no te sorprendes - se escuchaba esa voz en una parte oscura de la habitación.

-¿Podrías terminar esta mierda ya?.

-Veo que estas impaciente - de la oscuridad aparecía Kate o mejor dicho Amaru posesionando el cuerpo de Kate la cual solo tenía una lencería de tirantes muy finos que solo cubrían un poco los pezones y vagina, se podría decir que estaba desnuda prácticamente. -Comenzaré y terminaré cuando se me plazca la gana.

Seth le dedico una mirada de odio y no es para más, Amaru solo utilizaba el cuerpo de Kate para hacerle este tipo de cosas. Cosas de las cuales Seth nunca se atrevería hacerle a la chica y no es porque no quisiera sino porque de alguna forma le respetaba por todo lo que estaba sufriendo y lo que sufrió.

Amaru se acerco lentamente al cuerpo desnudo del mayor de los Gecko, le acaricio su rostro, rozo con la yema de sus dedos los labios del hombre, deslizo hacia abajo sintiendo su mentón, su garganta, continuó su recorrido hacia ese pecho fornido del cual ella miraba lascivamente. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando rozo la parte baja del vientre de Seth y terminaba por rozar el pene de este.

Cerró sus ojos y trago saliva, para el Gecko era una gran tortura sentir ese roce, le ocasionaba múltiples escalofríos además de una gran erección. Y todo esto le incomodaba ya que sabía que Amaru solo estaba jugando con él, humillándolo, esperando que se quebrara.

Por su parte Amaru se reía de lo patético que se veía el mayor de los hermanos Gecko. Se subió a la cama y piso el pene del hombre con su pie, esto provocó que Seth se contrajera un poco.

-Te gusta esto... O tal vez será que te gusta que "ella" haga esto.

El silencio de Seth, solo hacia divertirse más a Amaru, quien siguió frotando el pene de este con su pie.

-Vamos admite que quieres hacerlo con el cuerpo de ella.

Seth sudó frio, la sensación en su miembro con la planta del pie del cuerpo de Kate se sentía bien.

Amaru sonrió con malicia y quito su pie del miembro del hombre, solo para después acostarse encima de él, besar forzadamente sus labios, lamer su cuello, detenerse un poco para besar su pecho, lamerlo, hacer que se sintiera cada vez mas incomodo. Entre tanto su entre pierna rozaba el tronco del miembro de Seth. Este podría sentir como esa poca lencería junto con un poco de su miembro rozaban los labios mayores de la vagina de Kate.

Apretó los dientes, no podía ceder ante Amaru. Mientras esta terminaba su tarea de lamer y besar cada parte del cuerpo de Seth dejando solo su miembro sin recibir caricias de parte de su boca.

-Solo quiero que digas que lo quieres -dijo Amaru Apretando fuertemente la base del pene de Seth.

A lo que este se negaba a decir una sola palabra.

-Eres un niño malo, creo que deberé de castigarte.

Amaru apretó todo el miembro del hombre y después lentamente lo froto de arriba hacia abajo, no contenta con eso y sin soltar el pene de él se colocó arriba de tal forma que su vagina estuviese a la vista del Gecko y más importante cerca de su boca.

Seth debía de controlarse como sea posible, pero el olor del sexo de ella lo tentaba, si quisiera ya hubiese comenzado a lamer esa vagina que estaba frente de él.

-Mírate, pobrecito ya estas apunto de correrte, tu pene esta a su límite - Amaru apresuro su movimiento de muñeca frotando más fuerte y rápido el miembro de Seth hasta que este se corriera.

El semen salía expulsado con fuerza del pene del hombre ensuciando la mano de Amaru y parte de la cama en donde estaban. Seth cerró los ojos y dejo salir un largo suspiro, generalmente así es como acaba su tortura.

-Idiota, piensas que esto se ha acabado -Amaru lamió todo el semen que había en su mano derecha y después acercó más su vagina a la boca del Gecko -Ahora te toca satisfacerme.

Metió el pene de Seth en su boca y lo chupó, en eso el hombre ya tenía su boca y nariz frente a esa vagina, todo su autocontrol se iba a la mierda cuando sacó su lengua y lamio la comisura de los labios vaginales de ella.

-Ya estas cediendo, pero no te daré ese placer - Amaru se quitó de encima de Seth para posicionarse frente a él, en su entre pierna y agarrando su pene de tal forma que él podría verla perfectamente.

Así ella lamio desde la punta del pene hasta los testículos y después engullirlo en su boca, provocando jadeos en Seth.

-Soy una Diosa bondadosa, así que te voy a premiar -Se quitó la poca ropa que tenía encima y después se puso arriba de él, agarró su pene para luego dirigirlo hacia su vagina, frotó la punta en la entrada de la vulva y lentamente se dejaba caer penetrando sus entrañas -Tu premio será quitar la virginidad de esta chica -Un hilo de sangre salió mientras su miembro entraba en ella.

Seth excitado y sudando frío ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

-Es enorme, lo siento en lo profundo de mi ser -Amaru empezó a mover sus caderas y con sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre se impulsaba un poco para crear fricción entre ese miembro y su vagina.

Continuo sus movimientos de cadera cada vez más rápido, provocando gemidos y jadeos de Seth el cual tenía su mente en blanco por lo excitante que se sentía.

-Acaba dentro de mí de un vez -Amaru aumentó más sus movimientos, que ahora eran sentadillas sobre el pene del Gecko.

-Seth, Hey Seth, Seth despierta -la voz de Richie lo despertaba

-Ya, ya estoy despierto

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?, estas todo sudado

-Yo... Voy a estar bien, dame unos minutos para cambiarme.

En otro lado Amaru abría los ojos y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Hoy estuviste bien, me pregunto cuál será tu próxima tortura Seth.

Así Amaru seguía torturando a Seth en sus sueños.

 **¿FIN?**

 **Notas del Autor:** Espero que si ocurra una tortura sexual de parte de Amaru a Seth en la serie.


End file.
